


Don't Let Your Dreams Be Dreams

by MaidenM



Series: Ferdibert week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Ferdie just wants his hubby to fuck him, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, dub-con, fantasies, is there such a thing as a subby powerbottom?, or is that just a bratty bottom?, slightly sexually repressed Ferdie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: Ferdinand loved being married to Hubert.It was a happy union, one built on mutual respect and understanding even if it was not without its hiccups. And despite their busy jobs, they still found time to take tea in the afternoons between meetings, and when Hubert left for his secret missions he never failed to leave a letter or a gift to keep Ferdinand reminded of his affections.Everything was fine. Everything was perfectly fine. Ferdinand wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.Except... they hadn’t had sex in over a month.Ferdibertweek day 5: dreams
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876912
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	Don't Let Your Dreams Be Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry for day 5: dreams! Ferdie has dreams about what he wants Hubert to do in the bedroom, but with Hubert sleeping it ain't happening... or is it? The dub-con is because Hubie didn't consent - nor was he able to do so - to Ferdie's advances here, but I'd like to think that he wouldn't be very upset if he woke up anyway ;) This was actually sorta inspired by a prompt I made myself on the kinkmeme, it hasn't been filled but I finally got around to being inspired for it myself so... yay?

Ferdinand loved being married to Hubert.

It was a happy union, one built on mutual respect and understanding even if it was not without its hiccups. As ministers they worked better, complementing each other very well and creating a force to be reckoned with and as husbands they did the same. Like a beautiful duet they filled each other's lives, harmonizing with one another in a near flawless song of marital joy. And despite their busy jobs, they still found time to take tea in the afternoons between meetings, and when Hubert left for his secret missions he never failed to leave a letter or a gift to keep Ferdinand reminded of his affections.

Everything was fine. Everything was perfectly fine. Ferdinand wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Except... they hadn’t had sex in over a month.

It wasn’t intentional of course. Hubert had been called away to carry out his hidden duties for a while, and when he returned there was suddenly - by a mere coincidence, Hubert had assured him with a smirk - a power vacuum caused by a landowner’s untimely death in southern Enbarr that required swift action to stabilize. It had taken a lot of midnight oil, as it were, to make sure everything went well and as a result Ferdinand had rarely been able to go to bed at the same time as his husband, always either retiring when Hubert was already fast asleep in their marital bed or falling into the pillows alone.

So when he stepped out of the bathroom on this late evening, freshly cleaned after a long soak and even a little bit dolled up in the hopes of something -  _ anything _ \- and saw that Hubert had already gone to bed and promptly fallen asleep he was more than a bit disappointed.

Ferdinand pouted and had to restrain himself from stomping his feet like a child. It was the first night in weeks that they had come home at the same time, rather than separately. And sure, Hubert had mentioned that he was very tired but Ferdinand had hoped it was in a teasing “Let us go to bed, dear husband” way and not a “Honey, I had a very long day” way.

Still, he was not so far gone that he was going to deny his husband his rest, especially when he spotted a small vial at Hubert’s nightstand. Hubert’s sleep had always been troubled, a light sleeper by nature made worse by years of caution that toed the line of paranoia very liberally, and he had mentioned using a sleeping draught to help himself get some actual sleep now that there was little reason to wake up at every bump in the night.

Of course that meant Ferdinand couldn’t wake him up even if he tried, not even for a bump in the night of their own.

Sighing, Ferdinand put out the few candles that still burned, slipped out of his bathrobe and resigned himself to another night of pining for a man he was already married to. Slipping under the thin covers, the air warm from the summer heat, he almost jumped when his legs touched Hubert's. His husband was so warm, his skin pleasant against his own. Feeling just a little selfish, Ferdinand scooted closer and nestled up against Hubert’s body.

Only to realize as his skin touched more skin that Hubert had gone to bed naked tonight.

Normally Hubert wore a pyjamas to bed, but the nights had gotten very warm as a heatwave had rolled over the city. Hubert strongly disliked getting sweaty while he slept, so it made sense to Ferdinand that he may have chosen to keep cool like this.

Once more Ferdinand had to fight the urge to throw a small tantrum. How dare he? Does he not realize how teasing he is being?

Carefully, Ferdinand allowed his fingers to dance across Hubert’s collarbone and up the lines of his throat. Hubert snored slightly, but he didn’t stir. A far cry from how he slept without any help. Ferdinand might have lost a finger already if his sleep was unaided. Resting his head firmly on Hubert’s chest, he dragged his hand lower down to the planes of Hubert’s stomach. The tips of his nails dragged along his ribs, down the center of his abdominal muscles, to the soft side of his waist that was ever so slightly ticklish.

In his sleep, Hubert twitched a little but didn’t wake up. Ferdinand felt himself gasp as he realized just how deeply Hubert was sleeping.

Emboldened by the idea that maybe, just maybe, he could sate some of his appetite while still allowing Hubert his well earned rest, Ferdinand laid a few kisses upon Hubert’s breast. One Two. A longer, wetter third kiss. His hand came back up to toy with the other side, cupping the less-than-generous mound and grazing a nipple with his thumb ever so slightly.

Hubert slept on.

Ferdinand continued leaving kisses across his husband’s chest, his hips moving gently against him as he felt himself growing harder. It didn’t feel quite right to him, doing this while Hubert was sleeping, but on the other hand it sent a darker thrill through his core and down his belly to have Hubert laid out like this. To have him at his mercy, for Hubert to be his for the taking.

And oh, wasn’t that a thought?

His cock already hard and leaking, Ferdinand took a chance and claimed a nipple with his mouth. He sucked, licked, kissed at it just a little bit harder than he thought he should, almost hoping that Hubert would wake up from it.  _ What are you doing, Ferdinand? _ he would ask.  _ How naughty of you, taking advantage of me like this. Are you looking to be punished? _

Hubert still slept, but Ferdinand’s ears reddened as he realized his breath was coming in quicker and a faint blush graced his cheeks even in the darkness.

And when Ferdinand’s hand traveled further down he found that even unconscious his ministrations had not left Hubert unaffected. His length lay heavy and half-hard under the covers, twitching slightly as Ferdinand grazed his fingers ever downwards.

Biting his lip, Ferdinand watched Hubert’s sleeping face as he gave a few experimental tugs to his member. Lips parted with a few short, soft sighs escaping Hubert as Ferdinand felt his husband grow fully hard under his hand. His own length throbbed, it had been much too long since he last had the pleasure to touch his husband like this. Now that he thought about it, the last time hadn’t even been during proper lovemaking, but rather a quick tryst when Hubert had pulled him into a storage closet and tugged him to completion as Ferdinand did the same to him. They hadn’t even removed their clothing back then.

A lustful growl left the redhead’s throat. The idea that the last time they were intimate was when Hubert had shown his possessive, demanding side was as infuriating as it was arousing. He often fantasised about how Hubert would have his way with him, use him as he saw fit, maybe call him names and tell him that he was nothing less than a hole for him to fuck at his leisure…

Hubert gasped in his sleep as Ferdinand’s hand tightened unintentionally at the fantasy.

Squirming, Ferdinand moved his other hand to palm at his own cock as he buried his face in Hubert’s shoulder. He wanted his husband to wake up, to see how wanton and lust filled he was, to scratch that itch until he broke through skin and reduced him to nothing but a body to be used for pleasure.

_ Ah, but why wait for Hubert to do something about it? _ a more selfish side of Ferdinand thought.

Breath heavy, he crawled his way down Hubert’s body and slipped himself fully underneath the covers. Underneath the fabric the scent of him was warm and musky, the smell of his sex filling Ferdinand’s nose and going straight to his own groin. Getting himself comfortable he lay firmy between Hubert’s legs on his belly, his own cock pressed into the mattress as Hubert’s stood teasing close to his face. He nosed at it at first, taking in more of his scent and relishing it even as he mourned how long it had been since he last got to enjoy it. A small, almost shy kiss was placed on the underside of it as it pressed against his face. An apology for his selfishness and a display of gratitude all in one.

He didn’t start with the shaft. He started with the balls. Sneaking his hands under them he lifted them up slightly and pressed his lips carefully to the wrinkled skin. Another kiss, wetter than the first rewarded him with the salty taste that always made him shiver from the filthy, decadent feeling of indulgence. He had spent many evenings taking himself in hand, picturing himself hiding under Hubert’s desk just worshiping his sack and begging for the seed within to fall upon his face.

Maybe he should tell Hubert about that. Maybe it could be arranged.

Feeling braver he allowed his tongue to make a slow, wet pass over the balls. His hips twitched against the bed as he licked and kissed them carefully, sucking one ball into his mouth and holding it there, swirling his tongue around it until the skin was slick with his spit. Over the rush of blood in his ears he heard a soft moan and he reached up to take the shaft in his hand to pull it to himself so that it lay hard and heavy against his face as he continued to suck on Hubert’s testicles. It twitched against the bridge of his nose and he imagined it was leaking into the fringe of his hair.

Reluctantly he pulled his face away and brought his fingers to his mouth. He covered them with spit, feeling too impatient and blissed out to move away from his spot between Hubert’s thighs to look for the oil in their nightstand, and brought them to his own twitching hole. He had stretched himself in the bath hoping for something more mutual, but even with that the stretch burned nicely as he began to finger himself. As he did his other hand began to jerk Hubert’s cock, his gaze focusing hungrily at the leaking slit just in front of his eyes.

If Hubert was awake Ferdinand would shower him with compliments. Tell him how big and beautiful his dick was, how nice it felt in his hands and how much he wanted to taste it. How he was torn between wanting to swallow him, let his seed flow down his throat and keep his cock warm and wet in his mouth for the rest of the night and how much he wanted it inside his hole. But Hubert was still asleep, and as such he said nothing as he leaned forward to take the leaking head into his mouth.

The salty taste spread on his tongue and he swallowed greedily while he sank his head lower, allowing the length to travel further into his mouth. For a moment he felt Hubert’s thighs twitch and he wondered if he had woken up, but all he could hear was more soft breaths and an occasional sleepy moan. His own fingers pushed deeper inside him, seeking the satisfaction his husband hadn’t been able to give him lately. Hubert’s breath hitched as Ferdinand moaned around his cock, and a few spurts of salty pre-cum landed on his tongue.

But even as he sank down until his nose pressed against Hubert’s skin, even as he choked and fought against his gag reflex to take his husband far, far down and keep him there while his fingers sunk down to the last knuckle it was  _ not enough. _

With a slight pang of disappointment he slid off Hubert’s wet dick and pulled his fingers out of himself. He wanted more, so much more.

He was no longer careful as he threw off the covers, straddled Hubert’s hips and leaned over to rummage through the nightstand’s drawer. If Hubert didn’t wake up from being deep-throated he wasn’t waking up, period. Fishing out the oil they always used, Ferdinand didn’t waste any time coating Hubert’s member and his own fingers in a generous amount. The stretch was much nicer, much less desperate as he prepared himself this time.

“I love you,” he breathed as he leaned over Hubert’s body while he scissored his fingers, delighting in the feeling. “I love your cock,” he added with a breathy laugh, his face flushing even more than it already had as the words left him. Dirty talk never came naturally to him, instead his lust was communicated through moans and whines, Hubert had insinuated it was due to his desire to always be respectable, and a respectable man does not beg for dick - verbally, at least. No, dirty talk was Hubert’s forte and with his words being unavailable as it were, Ferdinand found himself both missing them and feeling like he had to pick up the slack.

“I… I want you inside of me when I come,” he tried as he pulled out and grabbed Hubert’s cock in a slick grip. “I want you to fill me and breed me, make me feel like there’s nothing in the world but you.” Carefully he lowered his hips and breathed out a happy sigh as he felt the soft head move past his rim.

Hubert stirred and moaned, but even still remained sleeping.

Ferdinand bit his lips. If he was honest there probably was some truth to what Hubert had said, his propriety did hold him back in the bedroom. This did not mean he wasn’t free from filthy desires. This did not mean he didn’t want to be dirtied. But voicing them was always difficult. Perhaps now, with the element of embarrassment removed, he could speak plainly.

“Make… make me your  _ bitch,” _ he gasped as he sunk down lower, feeling his heartbeat in his rim as it gripped Hubert’s cock tightly. “Reduce me to an animal, an object for you to play with I… I want you to treat me as your toy, your cocksleeve!” As his ass sat down firmly, feeling the wet and full balls against his skin Ferdinand shivered as the requests and admissions fell from his lips. Gyrating his hips he moaned deeply, looking down at Hubert’s unconscious form that despite it’s sleeping state twitched and even moaned with him.

“P-pull me into storerooms more often,” he begged as he lifted his hips and slammed them down with a little more force than he had intended. “Ask me to wear something sexy under my clothes, or nothing! S-so you can just pull my pants aside and slip in whenever you please..!”

Slamming his hips down over and over, Hubert’s cock hitting him so nicely as he did, request after request left him. Desires to be spoiled. Desires to be humiliated. Dreams of being used and loved and lusted after came to him until his words blurred together and he no longer knew what he was saying. His pleasure was spiking, his cock leaking all over Hubert’s belly and with the fantasy of being taken and left in Hubert’s closet clad only in black rope tied in intricate knots he felt himself pushed over the edge. His cock and his hole throbbed as he spent himself and with a few stubborn rolls of his hips he heard Hubert moan in his sleep and felt his cock twitch heavily inside him.

His whole body shook as his orgasm rolled through him. Reluctantly he raised his hips up and rolled over so that he lay by Hubert’s side, his hole leaking and making him feel empty with a small shiver of desire calling for him to get up, get Hubert hard again, ride him over and over until he woke up and fucked him properly.

But he was tired, oh so tired, and as his pleasure ebbed he couldn’t help but to feel slightly ashamed of his selfish deed.

Face burning, he rolled over and grabbed his bathrobe that still lay discarded on the floor by the bed. If Hubert wasn’t awake to fuck him he wasn’t awake to chastise him for being sloppy either. He used it to clean up the two of them best he could before tossing it back to the floor. He was finally starting to calm down as he felt movement beside him and before he knew what was happening Hubert’s arm snaked its way around him and pulled him closer.

He froze. Had Hubert woken up? Now or during Ferdinand’s shameful act? Had he heard anything he had said? He meant it all, but it was the thought that he wouldn’t be heard that had given him the bravery to voice his secret desires and if--

Hubert snored against his ear.

Huffing out a laugh, Ferdinand relaxed. For now, his fantasies would remain as dreams.

***

The next day Hubert found himself breezing through his work. Reports seemed to write themselves, his speeches to his agents seemed more effective and he felt overall more alert and well.

“You seem to be having a good day, Hubert,” Edelgard even mentioned as they walked beside each other through the halls.

“I feel energized, yes. I think the draught I made for my sleep finally works as intended,” Hubert replied with an unusually wide grin. “What’s more, I was worried it would have a detrimental effect on my dreams as sleeping aids usually do. But I am happy to report that I had the most pleasant dreams.” He did not mention how said dreams had left him fighting his own arousal for the entire day, even if the fantasies that came from them were nothing but pleasant no matter how much he had to restrain himself from acting upon them and putting them out of his mind. Maybe he would mention one of two to Ferdinand later, or pull him into a dark and cramped room once again at least.

Just stopping in front of the Prime Minister’s office was enough to get his member twitching again, even as he knocked on the door and opened it for Edelgard to enter. Had the large mahogany desk always looked so inviting? Just the right size to lift a certain someone up and lay him--

“Ferdinand?” Edelgard asked, snapping Hubert out of his own head and glancing over her shoulder to look at his husband. Quill in hand and documents all over the desk, Ferdinand lay with his face resting against the desk and quiet snores leaving him in short puffs.

“... perhaps we should come back later?” Edelgard asked, laughter evident in her voice even as she tried to speak quietly.

“Perhaps,” Hubert said, eyes crinkling at their corners. “Would you give me a few minutes to move him to the couch at least? His neck will hurt if he stays like this.”

“Take all the time you need,” Edelgard nodded. “I’ll be in my office.”

As she left Hubert stepped behind the desk and took a few moments to just watch his Husband’s sleeping face. His fingers pushed a ginger lock out of the redhead’s eyes, making them flutter just a moment but not opening at all. Again, Hubert felt himself stiffen in his pants as fragments of his dreams came back to him. Thoughts of taking Ferdinand whenever and however he pleased, of using him and…

He scoffed and started to pull Ferdinand into his arms, lifting him up with only a small amount of trouble and marveling at how tired Ferdinand must be to not wake up from this. Placing him on the couch on the other side of the room he ignored his own arousal as much as he could.

He had better self control than to let a few fantasies get to him.


End file.
